


【发城RPS】秘事

by qichi666



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qichi666/pseuds/qichi666
Summary: 小朋友胆大起来实在让人招架不住。





	【发城RPS】秘事

**Author's Note:**

> 小朋友胆大起来实在让人招架不住。

 

 

 

 

路上倒是安安静静，但周润发注意到郭富城一直在偷偷瞄自己，被发现了就躲躲闪闪，做了坏事的模样。

停到车库的时候小孩终于耐不住，先是去勾周润发搭在一旁的手，接着变本加厉，仗着身体柔韧，撑着座椅去亲男人的下巴，嘴里含着一汪水似的，念出来的声音模模糊糊。周润发嫌他蹭的痒，伸手去摸他的头发，压着小朋友的后颈往下摁，结果喉结也遭了殃，被舔了一片湿漉漉的口水上去。

“郭富城。”周润发被他搅得无奈，只能吓唬他，“你想上报？天王啊，光天化入在车上，丢不丢人？”

小朋友前段时间理短了头发，蓬乱的稚气褪去不少，但一抬眼还是黑亮亮的甜软带欲，不见害怕模样。不像两人刚在一起的时候，连牵一下手都会从脸颊一直红到耳根，做爱时更像一株含羞草，哆哆嗦嗦拢在一起，要被安抚亲吻才会手软脚软，把湿漉漉的内里展露给男人看。

“不怕啊 … 没人的嘛，发哥。”

小朋友胆子变得出奇大，从手挡上跨过去坐到周润发身上，车顶压得低，男人就沿着郭富城硌出轮廓的脊骨一节节往下按，小朋友便拱起腰低头同他接吻，臀部贴在方向盘上。熄了火的车失却冷气降温，热度节节攀升，亲吻也缠上夏日湿气，黏糊糊的欲念横生，郭富城扭着腰胯，把男人的东西磨得发硬，隔着裤子顶在双腿间的软肉上，小孩被顶得呼吸急促，双颊浮上不正常的红，手挤在两人贴紧的身体往下摸，扯住裤沿又因为手软扒不下来，鼻腔里发出可怜的哼唧声，去拉男人的胳膊求他帮自己。

周润发都拿他没办法，用手托住小朋友软绵绵的腿根，隔着裆部摸了两把，嘲笑道：“湿了。搞什么啊郭富城？不会这一路都在想这个吧？”

即使小朋友敢大着胆子对哥哥求欢，但被直白地指出来还是会羞到咬嘴唇，眼睛不知往哪里放，干脆借着周润发的力把裤子往下脱，腿根被内裤边儿勒出一个凹陷，露出晒成麦色的屁股，往后翘着。

小朋友骑在周润发身上一身热意地撒着娇，要哥哥在座位上肏他，臀缝里都淌出水来。周润发不理他，他就自己蹭来蹭去，半天都不得章法，急得哼哼，伸手去摸男人的阴茎，被周润发捉住手腕后就讨好似地凑上去亲，舌尖沿着对方薄削的唇瓣舔过去，往里面挤，想用一个主动的甜滋滋的吻来交换男人来肏他。

“发哥、发哥。”郭富城叫人时拖着长腔，不用刻意发嗲就腻得要命。周润发说他娇气，小朋友就得寸进尺，像只非要缠着人来爱的猫咪，绕着尾巴试图把男人所有的爱都榨出来将自己填满，不然就被遗弃似地耷下眉毛，呆兮兮地发愣。

“你啊。”周润发皱眉，捏他的腰，又捏他的屁股，隔着衣服留下红痕，把小猫揉得缩成一团，“以为自己多大？小孩子都没你爱撒娇啊。”

郭富城讨肏就像小朋友讨棒棒糖，达到目的之前百般讨好，等挂着前液的龟头顶着柔嫩的会阴磨到穴口时，又舒服得腿根都发起抖来，笨拙地想夹住那根热得他口干舌燥的性器，偏偏水又太多，几次滑开夹都夹不住。

“啊 … 唔 …… ”郭富城好急，“发哥、啊 … 发哥 … 帮我啦 … ”

车厢里愈发闷热，周润发额角也渗出汗来，他心里急躁，但说起话来还是慢条斯理，修正道：“是你要我肏，不是我要肏你啊 —— 城仔。”

周润发管他要诚意，小朋友就晕头胀脑地撩起衣服，兔牙咬住下摆露出已经有了紧实轮廓的小腹，还有上面那一对奶，权当作是‘诚意’往男人嘴边送，还要用手托着，挤出一道被晒成甜蜜颜色的乳沟出来。

郭富城的‘诚意’分量十足，周润发便也有来有去，叫小孩撅起屁股把两瓣臀肉掰开，湿润着的入口早上才被进入过，现在要肏进去也不难，穴口被龟头撑成一个圆洞，才进入一截肉道就敏感地收紧，挤着阴茎头下方的冠状沟，让周润发忍不住抽了口气，进退不得。

“你要夹死我了，郭富城。”周润发说。

郭富城嘴里咬着衣料，哼哼唧唧也说不出个什么，慢腾腾地晃着屁股把自己往发哥哥的鸡巴上嵌，还没一半就被阴茎的热度烫得仰起头涎水直流，弄湿了嘴里的衣服。等到腺体被磨蹭到时，更是爽到腰软，哼哼浪叫。

紧热的肉道将阴茎湿漉漉地裹进去，褶皱都被撑到平滑，郭富城弓起后腰，头压得低低的，下面贪吃的要命，每次都只肯浅浅吐出一小截，旋即又再整根吞吃进去，让周润发的阴茎往肉穴的最深处肏，眼中潋滟的欲色朦朦胧胧，嘴里的衣服已经洇湿了一大片。

任性的猫一般都是主人娇惯出来的，嘴里凶巴巴说着教训，但抚在背脊上的手还是缱绻挑逗，把眼前乱晃的奶头含进嘴里，比接吻时更像要把人吞吃入腹，舌面抵在娇嫩的肉粒上碾动吮吻，要吸出什么的力道，把郭富城舔得要流下泪来，牙关一点点松开，下摆在拖长发颤的浪叫声中落下来，蒙在周润发的头顶。

“发哥 … 哈啊、啊好舒服 … 发哥、那边也要 …… 啊、哈啊”

郭富城发出甜意十足的抽泣声，伸手搂住周润发，下身一晃一晃，用发哥哥的鸡巴把自己肏得兴奋极了，虽然还记得不要叫得太大声，但有几次还是被撞得漏了音，被周润发掐住腰往下按。

“收声啊郭富城。”周润发嗤嗤地笑，“我怕人家以为有猫在叫春啊。”

两个人都流了好多汗，像融化的咖啡冰激凌，周润发抿着肿胀的肉粒用舌尖戳着乳尖玩弄，汗水顺着高挺的鼻梁滑落在郭富城鼓涨的胸肉上。这个姿势男人下身不好使力，全靠小朋友晃腰摇胯，嗯嗯啊啊闷着鼻音，翘起来的性器随着起伏一晃一晃，漏出来的精水弄脏了皮制座椅，被周润发用指腹揩了喂给罪魁祸首。

“真的好爱吃啊，城仔。”

周润发把手掌摊开，郭富城就伸出舌头挨个手指舔，侧着头变换角度，软腻的舌头顺着骨节分明的指节滑进指缝，又含进两根缓慢吞吐，和吃着阴茎的肉穴一样的抽送节奏，都搅出黏糊糊的水声，‘咕啾咕啾’的比呻吟声还大。

但是小孩到底娇气，临到高潮腿倒软了，左摇右晃地让发哥哥的阴茎在开始痉挛的肉道里打着圈磨，夹在两人之间的性器要射不射，把周润发也夹得难受，嘴上凶上几句也不见郭富城害怕，抱着男人开始耍赖，说他没力气了要发哥来肏。

“真是欠了你。”

周润发揉按着那对手感紧实柔软的奶，滑腻的麦色软肉从同样潮湿的指缝间溢出来，再贴着敏感的胸腹往下摸，托起被体液浸得湿漉漉的腿根，郭富城软着腿应着力道往上抬腰，阴茎从紧致的肉道里抽出半截，还没等小孩将空虚感感受仔细，男人就坏心地松了手，听被再度贯穿的小孩发出尖细的叫声。

连续的顶撞让郭富城被酥麻的爽意舒服得忘了低头，脑袋在车顶磕了两下，也许是觉得丢人又压不住快感，小孩搂住哥哥把头埋进对方的颈窝里，抽噎着哭得更凶了 —— 小孩做爱时水就像流不够，非要把周润发淹进去不可。

“好傻啊。”周润发空出一只手揉他的头，还要笑他，“怎么这么傻啊，郭富城。”

小孩射精一向快 —— 被周润发压着弄的时候。几股精液断断续续喷溅出来，咸涩的体液混在一起，把逼仄的车厢都搅弄出淫靡的腥气，然后身体就彻底软了，屁股骑在发哥哥的鸡巴上，被磨热的肉穴抽搐着把里面那根阴茎绞得无法动弹，缠着周润发让他把精液射进最里面，堵着流不出来。

爱吃发哥的东西啦。郭富城夹着一肚子的精液和阴茎去和周润发讨吻，伸出舌头和男人纠缠，还赖着不肯下去。

——

 


End file.
